Rejecting Stanley
by Deex
Summary: Edward Cullen, son of prominent surgeon Carlisle Cullen is sick of moving, trying to make friends and silly girls wanting in his pants. Enter Jessica Stanley who won’t take no for an answer. What will it take for her to take a hint?
1. Chapter 1

REJECTING STANLEY

Edward Cullen, son of prominent surgeon Carlisle Cullen is sick of moving, sick of trying to make friends and sick of silly girls wanting in his pants. Enter Jessica Stanley who doesn't like to back down from a challenge. How many times, in how many ways can Edward turn her down before she takes a hint? AU/AH B/E. 

Arriving at yet another school, in yet another town, in yet another state… I think I deserve a fucking medal for being _that_ understanding to my dear old dad, who felt the need to move, yet again, to another podunk town in the middle of fucking nowhere to show his selfless need to "give back" to rural communities. Well-fucking-done dad. You have successfully persuaded this entire town that the sun really does shine from your ass and is _not_ actually a burning ball of gas in the sky. Kudos to you! This time it's the town of Forks, Washington on the Olympic Peninsula that will be home to the Cullen brood for the next three (maybe? if we're lucky?) years.

This has to be the five billionth (only a slight exaggeration) school I think I have been forced to attend since my life began a grand old 17 years ago in Chicago. I'd like to say I miss Chicago, but unfortunately, I only ever spent about 3 years there before we moved and can't remember a goddamn thing about the place. Since then, the routine has little changed and we still move every three years, give or take. This for me, means that I don't bother making attachments to friends, girlfriends, people, dogs, cats or fucking mice! There really is just no point.

My much smaller, but only very slightly older twin sister Alice has the opposing view to me though. She loves the meeting and greeting, therefore she has thousands of friend's country-wide. She also managed to persuade our mum and dad, to allow her boyfriend of four years to come with us on our travels. Their story is quite the sickening one. They met in our first day of school in a hick town in Texas, their eyes met across the room, the chemistry was palpable and that, as they say, was that. How fucking romantic. When we moved, Alice pretty much put her little tiny foot down and insisted that if Jasper was not allowed to come with us, then she was staying there. As Alice and I (despite my sarcasm and her abundant enthusiasm) are extremely close, my proverbial foot went down right along side hers. I also metaphorically stuck my jaw out, and like a child having a tantrum, yelled 'YEAH!' Take that parental units! Of course, what Alice wants, Alice gets (in one way or another) and so, we are now toting Jasper around with us. He's like Alice's favourite accessory. Better than a handbag or a pair of shoes.

So, here we are. The three of us, sitting in my lovely, lovely car, my only friend, a Silver Volvo (_not_ a granny car), lovingly and erotically named Vulva Volvo (snigger, snigger) which I refuse to sell and insist on coming with us - hmm, its like my car is _my _very own version of Jasper - contemplating the school in front of me. A random assortment of buildings, squat and brick and functional, stand before me. Jasper is in the passenger seat, seemingly exited about the prospects of a new school seeing as how he is still new to the moving game and Alice is leaning forwards through the middle of the seats, practically buzzing. She has no "new school" excuse like Jasper does…she just bounces, a lot.

'Come on Edward,' she says to me, along with a nudge in the shoulder. 'It doesn't look so bad! I have a feeling about this place, you know. Good things will happen here, if you just let them.'

I turn to look at her and place a grimace… sorry, a nice (false) smile on my face. 'Right. Let's just get the fuck inside before it starts raining again.'

The cheeky little wench actually sighs at me, a full bodied, large, chest expanded to the max, eyes rolling, sigh, before nodding and grabbing her bag. 'Let's get in there Jazz'.

Jasper shrugs at me before opening the passenger door and getting out the car. I take a few deep breaths and mutter to myself, 'here we go a-fucking-gain' and get out the car, locking it, and striding towards the building that holds a rather large sign stating the word "office". 

* * *

The parking lot is filled with many older cars making "Vulva Volvo" look like the most decent car in the lot. Well, that was until the convertible red two seater BMW pulled into the lot and parked about four spaces down from my car. That was good. I really did not want to feel shitty about my buddy, my pal, my V.V., but putting that flashy piece of crap next to her, would only hurt her feelings, and my car definitely has feelings.

I paid no attention to the occupiers and continued my walk across the yard and towards the school, Alice and Jazz tagging along behind me. We have this routine down now from our last two schools. The only difference is that this time, we have Jasper too.

We walk to the school, the bimbos and assholes all trying to get looks at us. They whisper to each other about how we are dressed, what we look like, who is going to bed whom. I'm not yanking my own chain here; we _are_ a good looking family. My father Carlisle is only 40 years old and is a prominent surgeon. My mother Esme is 39 years old and an interior designer and bountiful charity worker. They are also both ridiculously blessed in the looks department and so it was only natural that Alice and I didn't end up fugly. That would have been a totally messed up twist of fucking fate had that happened!

Oh, No… What was that, the small one and the blonde one are holding hands? Oh dear, does that mean they are together? Do they live together? Is the other one free then?

Fucking shoot me…here we go again…

I pass a gaggle of girls, and yes, they are a gaggle because they are a bunch of nasty ass birds, that honk like geese and dress like prostitutes. They automatically lean backwards slightly as I walk past them, emphasizing their tits and breathing heavily to show them off. Yeuck! I am now the recipient of approximately sixteen sleazy smiles and I scowl at them, warning them to back the fuck off. Of course, this works about as well as sticking a sign above my head stating "Fuck me now… I want you, oh baby, oh baby". Honestly, why don't these idiots ever pick up on body language? The gaggle simultaneously sigh out a breathy 'hey' to me. I look the other way and pick up speed towards the office.

My sister and Jasper catch me up and enter the building and make our way down the dank corridor in front of us until we reach a door stating 'office'. We enter the room and make our way over to the lady behind the desk, who identifies herself as a Mrs. Cope and bloody flutters her eyelids at me. What is it with women! Leave me the heck alone! She finds our details on the computer system and lets us know that our transcripts have arrived. Then she hands out class schedules for us along with school maps and other such crap.

Alice, being Alice, thanks the woman profusely and nudges me to acknowledge her. I smile briefly at Mrs Cope and honest to god… the woman practically swoons. Swoons! In this day and age! I file this information about my effect on her away in my noggin, thinking that this may come in handy in the future! Evil Edward pretty much mentally waggles his eyebrows and thinks up some dastardly deeds in which he can escape punishment by dazzling poor Mrs Cope into submission. 

* * *

How the fuck did that happen? How the fuck did "_Jalice_" get every fucking class together and I have to fucking stand alone? Bastard school!

So, here I am. About to enter my first lesson, English Lit, alone! On my own! Without the twin! Who will fend off the sluts for me? Fuck, this will be hard work and quite possibly, boring as hell. I mean, I like English… I even like English Lit! I _do_ like to read. The problem is that I actually enjoy the classics and have read all the books on the school reading lists _and_ understand what the fuck they are talking about. So, therefore…what the fuck am I actually going to learn in this class? Skank avoidance 101 methinks!

I enter the classroom and head towards the teacher. I notice there is an empty table in the back right hand corner. Fucking excellent! Right on! Mentally giving myself a high five! I hand my slip over to be signed and when the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Spears (how ironic… I wonder if he calls himself Shake?), points towards the back of the room, he looks at the corner of the room, then looks at me and then fucking well sniggers. I mean, what the fuck is he chuckling about? I turn to head towards my nice and lovely empty desk and then, it all makes fucking sense. The two skankilicious nonbabes at the desk in front of what would be mine, have split off into two, whereupon they have taken a desk each in an effort to make me chose between sitting with one of them.

Well… Fuck that!

I place a smirk onto my face and saunter, yes… I did saunter, to the back of the room to MY desk, noticing the scowl on the face of the other bimbo, and before I consider sitting down, I hold my hand out to the nastyass bitch at MY desk.

'Hi, what's _your_ name?' I ask her, in my oh so seductive voice.

She flutters her eyelids at me and smiles a slightly too toothy, not quite white enough grin before replying 'Jessica Stanley, but my friends call me Jess'.

She slips her slightly damp palm into mine. The whole room is quiet and watching me with this girl.

I lift her hand up towards my mouth and because I'm _not_ bending down, and she therefore has no choice, she stands and flutters her eyelids at me in an 'apparently' seductive way. I pull her gently towards me and like a moth to a flame, she has no choice but to move towards me, I'm drawing her in with my gaze. She puffs out her chest and looks at me from beneath her lashes. I step backwards, still holding her hand and she follows eagerly moving towards me.

'Jessica' I breathe towards her and she shivers, not noticing that I have called her by her full name, releasing my intentions to _not_ become her friend, and pivot her to her left and casually dump her back in the chair beside her friend. I let go of her hand and move behind my desk, picking up her bag and dumping it in front of her on her desk.

'I work better alone' I state quite blandly and sit in the chair that I evacuated her from.

Her friend lets out a nasty nasally laugh at the misfortune of her friend and suddenly the whole room is laughing at her, including Mr (Shake?) Spears which I think is fucking wrong. I may not like the girl, but whatever happened to impartiality in the classroom.

Jessica turns bright red and turns to her friend, whispering loudly 'Shut up, Lauren. He could have just as easily done that to you if he wanted _this_ desk.'

I snigger, because that was very true and the look on Lauren's face was definitely amusing to say the least. Shit! Jessica thinks that because I laughed at her response, that she still has a chance… she shyly smiles at me and flutters her eyelids again.

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

In my next class Jessica's blond friend, who I discovered was Lauren Mallory at role call, sat three desks to the left and one row forward of me and spent the whole lesson turning round to gawp at me. I tried so hard to ignore her. Honestly, I tried really fucking hard. Really, really fucking hard. But… my temper got the best of me, and about 45 minutes into the lesson when she turned around to stare at me and found me staring back at her and actually had the audacity to flutter her fucking false eyelashes at me, I casually scowled at her and slowly mouthed the words 'Fuck Off' to her. I actually laughed aloud when she blinked and flinched back in surprise at my statement, which of course, made the teacher pay attention to me. After being asked a mundane, boring as fuck question about the differences between igneous rocks and sedimentary rock formations - I mean… why the fuck to we have to learn Geology within our Geography classes? - I was feeling more than just a little pissed off with the whole idea of school.

The last 15 minutes went by painfully slowly and I could feel Mallory's eyes on my face the whole time. As soon as the bell went, I was out of my seat and heading to the classroom door. I got there first and yanked the door practically off its hinges before stepping out of the room, and fuck me if I didn't walks straight into Jessica fucking Stanley. Of course, the fact that I had about a foot on her height and more muscles than I think even she fantasises about, meant that she literally got bumped backwards and hit the floor on her butt with a massive 'Ooof'.

She looked up at me and lifted her hand towards me for some help off the floor. I heard the click of heels and the nasty smell of some generic perfume and knew that Mallory had come up behind me. I thought that maybe I could nip this in the bud early on?

'Sorry about that _Jemma_,' I spoke down to her, without attempting to give her a hand up. 'I didn't see you there.'

I turned to walk away from the girl on the floor when the Mallory girl started laughing at my intentional naming error on her friend.

'See you later on, Eddie,' she called out behind me. 'Come on "_Jessica_", get up,' she sniggered to her friend.

I swivelled around walking backwards and said 'My name is _Edward,_ and no… I won't see you later… "_Laura". _With that little mind-fuckery out of the way, I stormed away up the corridor to my next class. Fucking French!

I walked into the French room and discovered none other than the traitorous "Jalice", seated side by side, looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes.

I sat down behind them with a guy, Tyler? and pulled on the twin's hair.

She spun round in her chair so fast it was almost a comedic outtake of the Exorcist. 'Don't touch the "do", dude.' She warned me, and turned back towards Jazz.

At least I had no skanky hos trying it on in this lesson. I sighed in relief… an hour free! I took a deep breath in and relished the act of filling my lungs to capacity. I blew it out and opened my eyes to see Jasper turned towards me.

'Tough day so far dude?' he smirked.

'You have no fucking idea!' I told him. 'I have almost been raped several times today by two very nasty… I want to say girls, but that would be too nice!' I added with a shake of my head.

'We met a couple of nice people in the last class, Emmett is pretty cool and Rosalie is a bit of a hardass, but they are goooood peoples! We are gonna sit with them at lunch and that invite also extends to you.'

'As long as I sit no where near Stanley or Mallory, then no worries.'

Tyler beside me perked his ears up at the mention of the girls and turned to look at me.

'What?' I asked him, in fairly pleasant manner if I do say so myself.

'Erm… nothing really. Do you mean Jessica and Lauren?'

'Yeah, why?' I tilted my head to the side slightly with that question.

'Well… it's just that…' he tapered off.

'Yeeeeees?' I asked again in a long drawl, curiosity - damn my inquiring mind - had claimed me.

He took a deep breath and muttered to himself '_I can't believe I am going to say this_' to himself. Another breath and he looked me in the eye. 'Although they have both been around a bit of the male population of the school, they are both good girls.' He fucking winked at me.

His little leer at the end of that sentence prompted me to understand exactly what he meant. Although having some principles and not technically giving it up to _every_ guy in the school, they were both considered good lays by the guys who had had a turn with them.

I actually frowned in disgust to Tyler and snarled at him. 'I am not interested in _fucking_ either of them and I hope to fucking god that you tell both of them that too. For fucks sake, it's my first day here and already the school nasties are cracking on to me. Do I actually have a sign saying 'Needy and Desperate… Wanna hook up' over my head? Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?"

Alice and Jasper turned to look at me, Alice with a sad frown on her face and Jasper with an understanding calming countenance.

'Edward?' she whispered sadly, 'please just… try for me? Just this one time. Please? Only a year and a half and we can go to college. We won't need to move anymore. I know you were looking at U-Dub for their music program and that means we can stay locally. That means that quite a few of these students will be at our college. Don't screw up your future happiness by being a douche now.'

I took the time to contemplate what she was saying and smiled at her. 'Okay, Alice. For you… I will try to make some friends this time.'

I could feel Tyler looking between Alice and me and wondering what the fuck was going on. I turned to him, exhaled loudly and smiled an apologetic smile.

'I'm sorry, Tyler. I should probably explain myself. Urm…My parents have moved us around ever since we were kids and after a while, I kinda got tired of leaving my friends behind me and being forced into new schools where I am gawped at like a museum exhibit/shiny new toy. For that reason, I stopped trying and… I apologise for taking that out on you.'

I put my hand out towards him and he grasped my hand firmly with a smirk, 'Nice to meet you. I am Tyler Crowley. I am 17. I like football and basketball and partying on the weekends. I am also quite partial to Lauren Mallory on occasion.'

I snorted out a laugh at that last comment. I shook his hand while saying 'Edward Cullen. Also 17. The midget is my twin and the blond is her everlasting love whom we dragged with us from the last school we went to in Texas. I like basketball and baseball. I am not a fan of the 'partay way', so don't expect me to attend any. I will also never, ever, EVER, partake in Mallory… or Stanley. No offence, but I can't stand either of them _and_ I am definitely not looking for a girlfriend.'

'No worries dude… I'll keep them to myself then!' he laughed.

'Please do!' I stated firmly, 'and please let them know that too.'

He raised his eyebrows at me and look apologetic, 'I will, man, but understand those two will probably take this as a challenge!'

I dropped my head down to the table where my head hit with a thump. Once again today I have to say Fuck My Life!

Alice just smirked at me.

* * *

French was slow and boring and thank fuck it is lunch time now. I am fucking starved!. Alice was pretty much jabbering away at me about how nice Rosalie is. How fashionable Rosalie is. How pretty Rosalie is. What a nice car Rosalie drives. Guess what? She is nice, she apparently has great taste, is gorgeous, and hers is the shiny red Beamer in the parking lot. Woo-bloody-hoo!

I then had Tyler jabbering in my other ear about how his football career was going. What his GPA is. The positions he had taken the skank twins in (I really didn't want to know) and lots of other inane highschool conversation.

Jasper, the fucking prick, just sat there smirking at me, knowing I was in fucking pain! Every now and then I would bring my hand up to test for blood around my ears… bastard would chuckle every time. He knew what I was doing!

We actually did fuck all work in French, which was great because I sure as hell did not want to listen to a bunch of morons fuck up a lovely spoken language, and then… it was lunch time. A whole hour in a room full of students squawking and moaning and bitching and wailing and kissing and breaking up and all that other bullshit I have long been trying to avoid.

My problem now is (for Alice's sake) letting some of these fucking douches in enough to be friendly, but not enough to be BFF's, because no matter who these fucking kids were, I did not want them all up in my shit!


End file.
